The Box
by Cindell T
Summary: Book 1 of LSOD series. Days after the gang has brought Buffy back from the dead she is feeling out of place, and the one person she should be talking to is the only person well, vampire she is avoiding. Meanwhile, Willow releases an ancient evil.
1. The Box ch1

The Box ch1

**The Box**  
**Chapter 1**  
By Cindell T.  
  


**Spoilers:** Takes place after "The Gift"  
**Rated:** PG-13 for typical vampire-slaying violence.  
**Note:** _Words in Italics_ are thoughts  
**Standard Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the Buffy The Vampire Slayer creator Joss Whedon. I am only using them for my story, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue, I have no money. No, really.  
  
**Acknowledgements:** My most sincere and heartfelt thanks go out to my two beta's. Abby and Tracy both helped me more than they'll ever know. This story would literally not be the same without their input. I'm very new to writing fanfic and they have been indispensable to me. Besides all the usual technical stuff, they gave me the courage to share what I wrote with you all. Thank you so much guys. You are the best. :)  
  
**Synopsis:** The Box takes place only days after the gang has brought Buffy back from the dead. She is feeling out of place, and the one person she should be talking to, is the only person (well, vampire) she is avoiding. While Buffy tries to come to grips with that, Willow releases an ancient evil, and Tara leads the gang in the fight to save her. S/B shippy because I like it like that :)  
  
***************   
  
Buffy smiled as she worked out in the training room. The big punching bag was one of her favorite ways to work through whatever was troubling her. Today it was herself. When she had taken the dive off the tower it had been to save her sister, her friends, and the world. There had been no fear in those last minutes, no regrets of things she would never get to do, not even sorrow for those she was leaving behind. This was how it had to be. It was the right thing to do, and she was glad she did it. The problem was she had never thought about what would happen after. Why would she? There was no after. This was it. The end.   
  
_Only it wasn't._ She hit the bag harder and felt a pain shoot up her arm. Wincing, she rubbed her wrist, then switched to lead with her right. Everyone had moved on while she was dead, and when her friends miraculously managed to bring her back, everything had changed. Subtly, drastically changed. Everything that is, except her. For Buffy, the time while she was dead hadn't happened. It was as if she left the tower one minute and woke up alive again the next.  
  
She went back to a left lead. So now she was struggling to fit into a world she didn't know. She had tried to talk to Willow about what she was feeling, tried to tell her that everything was so different now. Willow had just looked around the Magic Box and frowned. "Nothing's changed Buffy. Tara and I are still together, Giles still loves his books," She paused, seeing Anya smiling as she balanced out the register, "Anya still loves her money, and look," She pointed to Xander across the table. "Even Xander is still his same ole' silly self."  
  
He quickly grabbed the pencil off his nose. "Am not." he stated firmly. He looked at Buffy for a second before admitting, "Ok. Yeah. I am." And smiled his typical grin.  
  
Buffy sighed at the memory and stopped her relentless beating on the bag. She walked to the wall and grabbed a towel and water bottle. She stood and looked around the training room as she tried to cool off. _Of course no one sees the change, they've been here the whole time_. But Buffy could feel it. No one would ever understand. Then she thought, Spike. He had always been able to tell what she was feeling, when no one else did. Maybe he would understand now.  
  
_Wait a minute. What am I thinking? Spike? I could never talk to him about this_. She slipped comfortably into the defensive stance her mind always took when his name was mentioned. It was so easy to hate him; it took her a minute to remember how he'd been there for her lately. She thought back to the night they went to fight Glory. He had been a man that night, more than any time in his life, or unlife. She had seen the change in him then, finally realizing, he wasn't the same monster she had always pictured him to be. There hadn't been time then to think what it could mean for their relationship, but now that she was back, she was going to have to deal with that change, on top of everything else.  
  
Giles walked into the training room and noticed her confused expression. He closed his notebook and slowly approached her. "Are you alright Buffy?"  
  
"No," She replied sadly. "But I will be. It's just harder than I thought it would be." Buffy thought about how even Giles seemed different. It was as if they were starting over, the experienced Watcher and novice Slayer.  
  
"Yes, well, that will come in time. Your body has physically recovered from it's, um, it's ordeal. It is simply a matter now of reminding it…"  
  
"No, not the training. I mean everything else."   
  
"Uh… everything else?" Giles looked at her confused.  
  
"Every **one** else, really. You all just seem so different. I was dead for three months, gone, out of the picture. That whole time you all kept living your lives, moving on. But I didn't move on, those three months didn't happen for me. So now I'm back, and I feel like I don't know any of you…even Spike. Things used to be so simple with him." She began to pace. "He was this evil vampire who traded information with me for cash. I hated him, but he was useful. Then he goes and falls in love with me and becomes this great protector, helping me, and Dawn. Do I have time to react to that? Noooo… I have to go fight a hell god and then jump off a tower and die. And while I'm busy pushing up daisies, he, and everybody else, moves on with their lives. So now I'm back, everyone's changed, and I just don't see where I fit in." She sighed and looked helplessly at him. "Where do I fit in Giles?"   
  
"Right where you always have." He smiled fondly at her. "You've been through a traumatic, and, and life changing experience, to say the least." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "But we love you Buffy. And we will be here for you while you sort this all out. You've only been back with us for three days. Give yourself some time."   
  
She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."   
  
He smiled back and reopened his notebook. "I think we'll start your training tomorrow. You could use the rest of today to… um, well, to talk to Spike."  
  
"No way." She shook her head.  
  
"Buffy you need to." Giles knew this wasn't going to be easy for her, but she had to do it. He had been witness to Spike's meltdown when she died, and in the months that followed, he had come to realize just how much Spike loved her. They all had. Spike had changed drastically, no longer the killer he once was. Though Giles and the Scoobies didn't exactly trust him with their lives, they knew he would do anything to protect Buffy and Dawn. In trying to bring Buffy back, an uneasy alliance had formed between Spike and the group. It was time Buffy face this and begin building her own relationship with him.  
  
"No, I don't need to talk to Spike. Not yet. I'm not ready." Buffy turned away from him. She knew he was right; she did need to talk to him, but not yet. She didn't have the first clue what to say to him. _'Gee, thanks for risking your life for my sister and me, and for bringing me back from the dead, even though I tried to kill you for all those years?' Oh, Yeah, that'll fix everything_.  
  
Giles broke through her thoughts. "Yes, you are ready." He had that 'I am your watcher and you'll do as I say' tone. "Buffy, when you died, Spike fell apart. As in, 'he collapsed to the ground and cried like a baby'. We realized then just how deep his feelings went for you. We thought he would fall apart and be useless to us, but he didn't. He managed to pull himself together for Dawn's sake and helped us in every way he could. He was an intrical part of bringing you back as well."  
  
"I know. You told me."  
  
"Yes, but you're not understanding me. You've completely shut yourself off from the only one of us who could truly understand what you went through. Only Spike has experienced death to the degree you have. You need to talk to him Buffy. You need to let him help you understand and cope with what you went through. You owe him that much."  
  
She thought hard about what he was saying. Spike had sacrificed so much just before she died, and put even more on the line to bring her back. So why was it so hard for her to face him? Why couldn't she just say 'Thank you'?  
  
Dawn came bounding into the training room just then, full of energy. "Sorry I'm late, Giles." She stopped cold when she saw Buffy standing there.  
  
"Late for what?" Buffy saw the 'Oh boy, I've been caught' look on her sisters face. "All right, Dawn, spill it. What's going on?"  
  
"Now, now, don't get upset, Buffy. I'm just helping Dawn with a little self defense training." After Buffy died, Dawn had insisted Giles teach her to fight. He had resisted at first, but she had pleaded, and begged, and even reasoned with him. Eventually she just wore him down and he agreed. When Buffy came back they hadn't said anything, wanting to find just the right time to bring it up.  
  
"What?! No way." She laughed. She looked at her sister and laughed even harder, trying to picture her fighting.  
  
Giles and Dawn looked at each other in disbelief. This was the last reaction either of them had expected. "This is good, right?" Dawn spoke quietly to Giles. "I mean, she's not yelling or anything, so this has to be good - Right?"  
  
"I'm not sure."   
  
Buffy had settled down and was looking her sister up and down with a grin on her face. "You. Fighting. That is so not happening."   
  
"Sure it is. Has been since you died." Dawn decided the best course of action was to be firm. Show her that she had no say in the matter.   
  
"So you're saying what? You've graduated to hair pulling now?" She suppressed a giggle.  
  
"She is actually quite good really. I was very impressed by her, um, well, the speed with which she caught on."  
  
"My little sister? Good at fighting? There's no way." Buffy crossed her arms and looked at her in amused disbelief.  
  
"I'll prove it to you." Dawn dropped her book bag, and walked confidently to the center of the floor. "I'll bet I can beat you." Buffy burst out laughing but Dawn continued as she put her long hair up in a ponytail. "If I'm right, Giles continues my training." Buffy stopped laughing. _She's serious about this_. "If I'm wrong, which I'm not, then I'll stop training." She took a defensive stance "What do you say?"  
  
"I say you're crazy." She turned to Giles. "Giles, tell her she's crazy."  
  
"I make it a point to try not to get involved in sibling rivalry. You two need to sort this out on your own." He turned and headed for the front of the store. "Just let me know when you're through. And Buffy," As she turned to look at him he smiled fondly at Dawn. "Try not to underestimate your sister. She's done quite a bit of growing up lately." With that he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Buffy just shook her head and turned back to Dawn. "There's no way you can take me. I'm the Slayer."  
  
"What's the matter, afraid I'm better than you?"  
  
Buffy put down her water bottle and towel, and stepped up to Dawn. "I'm not afraid of anything, I just don't want to hurt you."  
  
Dawn's face became very serious. "I've been smacked around by a hell god, had a demon guy slice tiny bleeding cuts on my body, saw my sister kill herself to save me, and… you're worried about hurting me? Don't be." Dawn's face was all business.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but giggle. "You look so serious."  
  
"I am." Dawn took a fighting stance, eyes trained on Buffy, looking for a weak spot.  
  
Buffy's smile slowly faded. _She really thinks she can take me_. Buffy walked over to stand opposite her sister. She slowly raised her fists, as she tried to think of a way to keep from seriously hurting Dawn, but still teach her a lesson.  
  
Dawn didn't give her much time to think though, as she stepped forward and quickly threw several punches at Buffy's face and midsection. Buffy blocked them all easily, except the last one that landed squarely in her stomach. She doubled over slightly and took a step back, eyes wide at Dawn.  
  
"What's the matter Buffy," Dawn's voice sounded annoyingly similar to a certain blond vampire, "your Slayer powers not what they used to be?" Dawn grinned briefly then threw a few more punches. None landed.  
  
Buffy glared at her. "Fine. You think your tough? Let's just see how tough you are." She stepped forward and threw a punch to Dawn's stomach. Dawn blocked it.  
  
"Come on Buffy, Anya could have blocked that. Show me a real one. I can take it." Dawn started dancing on her toes. "Na, na, na, na, na. Betcha can't hit me," she sang.  
  
Buffy threw a right hook but Dawn saw it coming and put her arm up to stop it, then punched Buffy's right shoulder hard. It landed and Buffy stepped back again.  
  
Dawn frowned at her. _This is getting me nowhere. She's too scared to hurt me. She needs to be angry_. She thought about how Spike was always making Buffy mad. _He always could push her buttons_. "You know, Spike was right about you."  
  
At the name of Spike, her whole body tensed up. Buffy frowned, not sure where she was going with this. "What do you mean?"  
  
Dawn realized she was on the right track. "I've been hanging out with him a lot lately. He's been telling me all kinds of cool stuff. Like things he did a long time ago. Like when he was with Dru." At Buffy's look of surprise she continued. "Oh yea, I know all about them. Spike is a great storyteller. He told me about the first time he fought you too. Said you were tough then, not like now."  
  
Dawn saw she was starting to get to her. "He said lately you've been kinda wimpy, though. Said if you had been strong like you used to be, you might have been able to defeat Glory." Dawn regretted the lie the instant it left her mouth. Spike had taken all the blame over Glory on himself, never once even hinting that Buffy had done anything but her heroic best.  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes at Dawn. "That's enough. Don't say that." She knew her sister was lying but she couldn't help getting angry. The more Dawn talked the more Buffy heard Spike's voice, saw Spike's face. "You don't know anything.  
  
"Oh, I know a lot more than you think. Like I know that you're scared. You're wondering if I'm right. You were dead for a long time, Buffy. All that time, I kept going. Kept living, like you wanted me to. And kept getting stronger. Now you're thinking maybe I'm too strong. Maybe, finally, your little sis isn't so little anymore. Maybe I don't need you to protect me. Maybe you just don't have what it takes anymore." Dawn paused. She looked Buffy straight in the eye and spoke slowly. "And you're just too scared to find out."  
  
That was it. Buffy started giving Dawn everything she had. She was surprised to find that Dawn held her own. She was hit a few times but always came back, and gave as good as she got. In the end though, Dawn was exhausted. Her punches were going slower and more off-target. Buffy saw her drop her guard and took that chance to nail her with a hard left hook.  
  
Dawn hit the floor hard, then sat looking up at a shocked Buffy. There was a slight cut over her eye, and as her blood began to drip, Buffy began to cry.  
  
"Oh, God. Dawnie. I'm so sorry." She knelt down next to her sister and yelled for Giles. He ran in and when he saw Dawn's face he ran to get the first aid kit.  
  
"So I guess this means you won't let me continue training?" Dawn looked broken-hearted, as she stood up and hobbled over to the stool where Giles was.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly at her sister. "You can continue training." At her surprised look, Buffy explained. "You are good. Could be even better with Giles helping you. Maybe if you were able to take care of yourself, I wouldn't have to worry quite so much." Dawn's face went from hopeful to positively joyous. "But there is one condition. Don't ever even think about asking to go along on patrol. Remember who's the Slayer here. I am. You're not. Got it?"  
  
Dawn gave her sister a huge hug. "Got it. No patrols. No problem." She grinned at Giles.  
  
He cleaned the cut and placed a tiny band-aid over it. "There, good as new."  
  
As the three of them headed out to the front of the store, Tara got up from the table and shyly approached Buffy. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Buffy?"  
  
"Sure." She separated from Dawn as the younger sister sat at the big research table. "What's on your mind?" Buffy had talked to Tara more than anyone over the last couple days and was beginning to warm up to the shy witch.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking …um, that you have, you know, a lot of stuff on your mind right now. If you didn't have to worry about Dawn as much, maybe it would help… with the other, stuff on your mind." She looked down at her shoes, feeling that everything was coming out all wrong.  
  
Buffy smiled reasuredly at her. "That would help actually. Did you have something specific in mind?"  
  
Tara's head came up and she smiled sweetly. "Yes, um, a protection spell. I've been working on it… actually there's not that much work involved, it's really an easy spell. Then Dawn would be protected and you wouldn't have to worry so much…at least not about her." Tara looked hopefully at Buffy. Dawn's ears had perked up at the word 'spell', and she now stood next to Tara, giving her own puppy-eyed look.  
  
It was too much for Buffy. She wanted to help Tara feel more like a part of the group. "Are you sure it won't go screwy?"  
  
"Well, I'm nowhere near Willow's level, b- but I'm getting better. And protection spells are the easiest kind. There's no risk whatsoever, I promise." Tara was beginning to see Buffy crumble and hoped the promise would be enough to decide it for her.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Fine, You can do the spell under one condition. Dawn is not to participate in the actual casting part." She looked pointedly at her sister. "Remember…"   
  
"I know, I know, Tara's the witch, I'm not. I get it already, jeesh." She rolled her eyes at Buffy.  
  
*************   
Willow sat alone on the floor of her room. A circle was drawn around her, and one black candle stood at each of the four compass points. In front of her were a closed black book and a small square amulet on a golden chain. Her hands were resting comfortably on her knees as she sat cross-legged, eyes closed, chanting softly in an ancient language.   
  
She stopped her chant and paused briefly before peeking out of one eye at the space in front of her. Not seeing what she expected, she frowned and looked with both eyes, down at the amulet. She sighed wearily. "Come on you stupid thing, levitate why don't you?" She picked the amulet up and talked directly to it as if scolding a bad puppy. "I know I can do this. Heck, I've raised and thrown knives at a hell god. So why won't you do as I say?" She put the beautiful necklace down and frowned at it. "It's just weird." Suddenly she thought she noticed something just out of her vision and looked at the book, in the center of the circle. Nothing.  
  
Sighing once again, she returned her hands to their place on her knees and gave the amulet one last scolding look. "You'd better work this time, or else." She closed her eyes and began the chant again. After a moment, the book started to glow from inside the pages. Suddenly the cover flipped open and the pages flew by, stopping at a picture of the amulet. Willow's eyes remained closed as she droned on with the chant, unaware of the goings-on around her.   
  
The amulet slowly raised and placed itself on top of the picture, lining up perfectly. At that moment, a bright light shot from the center of the amulet into Willow's suddenly open eyes. She was frozen, looking into the light. Her chant had begun again, but this time she was speaking it backwards. The light slowly became a dark mist, and the amulet rose to eye level. As the mist disappeared, the book closed and the amulet dropped back down. Willow stood and walked to the mirror over her dresser. She smiled a sinister smile as two black voids looked back at her from where her eyes should have been.   
  
Willow's reflection spoke to her body, "The vessel is prepared?"  
  
Willow's body replied, "Yes. Soon, this girl's power will be controlled by one who knows its true purpose. Go. Tell them the first step is nearly complete. I will remain here to make sure the transfer takes place."  
  
Willow's reflection nodded once.   
  
Willow's body turned away from the mirror, her eyes changed back to normal, and she blinked a few times. She looked around confused. "Funny, I don't remember walking over here." She looked back at the amulet suspiciously. "Something weird is definitely going on." She walked back over and picked it up as if it would bite her at any moment. She turned it over in her hands, as if looking for the answer to be engraved in its smooth gold surface.  
  
Willow knew that her powers had grown considerably since their fight with Glory. An amulet that refused to levitate for her was strange, and a slight cause for concern. Suddenly standing in front of her mirror, halfway across the room from where she had closed her eyes? That was downright scary. Her first thought, as usual, was to talk to Tara. _No,_ She thought, _she will just get all scared and overreact. Right now I need to be calm_.  
  
"Maybe I just need a break," she said to herself. "I'm probably a little unfocused, is all." _I know_, she thought, _I'll go help Tara with Dawn's protection spell._ She put away her tools and headed for the Magic Box.  
  
*************   
  
Buffy, Xander, and Anya walked calmly through the cemetery. Patrol had been so quiet that night that none of them were really expecting any action. Anya decided it would be a good time to talk about her wedding plans. "…and then, of course, a little girl in a pink dress will scatter white rose petals all down the isle." She happily pantomimed for them.  
  
"And you're planning on paying for those rose petals how, exactly?" Xander was beginning to worry about the expense to which his love was expanding their wedding.  
  
"With my investment money, of course." Anya turned excitedly to Buffy. "Oh, and I found a caterer who can do little miniature swan ice sculptures for each table at the reception."  
  
"Uh huh." Buffy absently replied, as she peeked into an open crypt looking for signs of vampires.  
  
Anya frowned at her lack of suitable reaction. "You know, this is supposed to be my special day. A once in a lifetime kind of thing. As my maid of honor I expect… no, I demand a little more enthusiasm on your part." She pouted at her fiancée "Xander, make her be enthusiastic."  
  
"Buffy, be enthusiastic. Like this, see." Xander gave Anya one of his biggest smiles. Anya smiled back, happy once more. "See, it works." He looked at Buffy. "Now you try."  
  
Buffy smiled half-heartedly. Anya was not amused "I'm sorry. I promise to be enthusiastic on your wedding day. Really, really enthusiastic. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now." They began walking again, toward a newer section of the graveyard.  
  
"Like what? Maybe we can help." Anya looked expectantly at her.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment about what to say. It had been a long time since she'd confided in Xander about anything, and Anya, well, as much as Buffy liked her, she just couldn't see her as a great source of comfort and advice. Buffy opted for the easiest subject on her list. "I just can't seem to agree with the idea of Dawn doing the whole training thing. I mean, she's so young, and, not-tough like."   
  
"Maybe training will make her tough. And she will not always be young. There, you see." Anya smiled happily "Less stuff on your mind. Can we talk about the ice sculptures now?"  
  
Xander gave her his most tender 'not now dear' look and turned to Buffy. "You do remember that I am well versed in your diversionary tactics?" He looked at her fondly. "What's really on your mind?"  
  
Buffy stopped and looked at him, leaning casually against a tombstone. Next to Willow she considered Xander her best friend. She gave a deep sigh and tried to put her misgivings into words. "Ever since I've come back, everyone seems different. Not different bad, just, different. I feel like I don't belong anymore. Like I woke up in England."  
  
"England?" Xander looked at her confused. _Left field much?_  
  
"Yeah. Like everyone is speaking the same language but the accent's all weird. An- and I don't get the jokes anymore. And they have tea, but at a weird time, like it's something special."  
  
"Ok. Still with the not understanding."   
  
Buffy sighed. "Of course not. No one does, that's the point. I feel completely weird, and out of place, and I can't explain it cause no one understands."  
  
"Have you tried Spike?" Anya asked innocently. "I mean, we've all noticed how you've been avoiding him. Maybe you should talk to him."  
  
"But that's just it. I don't talk to Spike. He's not a talking buddy of mine. You guys are." She suddenly realized exactly what was bugging her about talking to him. "Besides, I'm scared."  
  
"Of Spike?" Anya just could not see that being possible.  
  
"Of talking to him. Before I died, he had changed so much, so fast. He was helping us, risking his life for us. Well, un-life." She paused thinking back to the night at her house. That night that kept playing itself over and over in her mind, haunting her. "He even told me he was ok with the fact that I'll never loved him."   
  
"But he still loves you." Xander and Anya both looked at Buffy with innocent smiles.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Buffy frowned.   
  
"No. I mean, Buffy- Spike loves you." Off Buffy's disbelieving look, Xander continued, "After you died, we tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't. Kept saying he had promised you he'd look after Dawn. After a while we stopped trying, and started talking. Really talking, like actual conversation beyond 'Evil dead, go away.' He loves you Buffy. I finally get that." Xander thought back to the time, not so long ago, when he had been head over heels for her. He knew then that she didn't feel the same, but every look, every conversation with her had made it almost ok. "And speaking from personal experience, if you don't return that love, he will be happy with your friendship. Not deliriously happy, but happy enough."  
  
"Do you realize how crazy that is? I mean to say it's unusual, for a slayer to have a vampire as a friend, is… well it's an understatement of epic proportions." Buffy couldn't believe Xander was actually approving of Spike.  
  
"And yet, not completely unheard of." Xander gave Buffy a knowing look. "Usually, I'd be the first to admit, Spike is probably not the best choice for a new friend… for anyone. But he has been there for you. Many times."  
  
Buffy could almost see the light bulb go on over Anya's head. "Oh, and he's dead, and you were for a while. You have something in common." She smiled at Xander.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but she has a point. Spike may be the only one of us who has even a glimmer of understanding exactly what you went through. Talk to him. Maybe he can help with these feelings of being in England." Xander looked over as Anya took his arm again.  
  
She grinned hopefully at Buffy. "And after he helps you, maybe we can talk about the ice sculptures."   
  
Suddenly there was a loud growl from behind them. Buffy turned quickly to see three vampires approaching through the cemetery. "Oh good. And here I thought the night was going to be boring." She spun out of the way of the first vampires attack, and elbowed him in the back, sending him flying into Xander.  
  
As Xander, Anya and the disoriented vampire stumbled away a few steps, Buffy turned her attention back to the two in front of her. "Alright, who wants to be dusty first?" The shorter of the two charged Buffy. She stepped to the side and staked him in the back. As he turned to dust, she looked at the other vampire "Next?"  
  
He took a step toward her and kicked the stake out of her hand. She quickly turned her head to see where it had fallen. When she turned back, her face met his fist and she staggered backward as he punched her several more times. She managed to land a few hits to his face and torso before he kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her to the ground. She rolled backward and up to her feet. The vampire followed her, and punched her several times in the face.   
  
Buffy staggered backward, dazed and off-balance. The vampire grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her toward him to bite her. Suddenly Spike jumped out of the shadows and pulled him off her, stake in hand. Without the vampire holding her up, Buffy collapsed, both hands on the ground, struggling to clear her head.   
  
As her vision began to clear, Buffy jumped up and quickly turned, fists ready. She froze when she saw Spike standing in front of her and the other vampire nowhere to be seen. She sighed and dropped her arms. "What are you doing here, Spike?" She still wasn't convinced he was the one she needed to talk to about her out-of-place feelings.   
  
"Saving your ass as usual, what do you think?" Spike suddenly got an intense feeling of déjà vu. After all the help he'd given her, all the times he'd proved himself, she was still acting like she saw him as an annoying monster.  
  
"I don't need my ass to be saved by you or anyone else. I'm the Slayer." Buffy crossed her arms to make her point. She still couldn't figure out how she ended up on her ass in the first place.  
  
"Yea, a freshly-back-from-the-great-beyond-slayer. You're out of practice, luv, and it shows. You're lucky they didn't kabob you with our own stake." He grinned at her and tossed her stake to her.  
  
Buffy caught it easily. She knew he was telling the truth but she wouldn't admit it. "I'm just a little off, is all. I'll be fine."  
  
"Sure you will, eventually, but what about now? In the meantime, while you're working on being fine, some nasty thing is gonna get the best of you, unless you have someone watching your back." She infuriated him so much sometimes. That stubborn streak he loved about her was going get her killed.  
  
"That's why Xander and Anya are…" She turned to find them nowhere in sight. "around…" she frowned, turning back to him, "…somewhere." He was smiling that cocky grin that always infuriated her. She raised her chin at him. "Point is, I don't need **you** to watch my back."  
  
"So we're back to that now, are we?" Spike thought the last few months had made a difference; that he had made a difference by being there for her and her sister, helping bring her back. But she was back to hating him again. Guess he'd been wrong.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She was truly confused.  
  
"You never need me do you, slayer? Oh wait, unless there's some hell god after your little sis, or you need resurrecting. You know… the big problems. When it comes to everyday demon killing, you're suddenly back to 'not needing' me again." He was pissed and began to pace in front of her, half talking to himself. "I'm not asking for much, just a little respect is all; after all I've done I think I deserve that. Hell, even your little Scoobie gang gives me that now. They trust me, but you… I just want to know where I stand with you one way or the other, instead of this bleeding seesaw you have me on; relying on me one day, hating me the next." He stopped pacing and looked at her a moment. He then took a step backwards. "You know what, I'm done. When you make up your bloody mind, then I'll be there for you. Till then, I'm through." He turned and stalked off, leaving her speechless.  
  
Xander and Anya had finally dispatched their vampire and were walking up to Buffy. Anya was talking excitedly to him as they approached. "You really think I did alright? I mean, obviously I did, since he's a big pile of dust now and, well, we're not." She smiled a huge smile. And tossed her stake back and forth between her hands.  
  
"Are you kidding? You were incredible. Buffy, you should have been there, Anya dusted a vampire!" Xander was positively beaming, and Anya was loving it.  
  
"Great" Buffy replied, still frowning after Spike. "Maybe you can give me a few pointers. Apparently, I need someone to watch my back." Her sarcasm was lost on the couple.  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander followed Buffy's gaze but saw nothing but dark cemetery. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Spike." Buffy looked down at the stake in her hand, thinking about what he had said.  
  
Anya smiled excitedly. "Spike was here? Did you talk to him? Did he help you with the things on your mind?" Buffy turned and without a word walked quickly away. Anya looked dismayed after her, then back to Xander. "I said something wrong again, didn't I."  
  
"No honey, I think this time it's not you. Well, not entirely you. Let's just go." He took her hand and they followed Buffy out.  
  
*******************   
  
At the Magic Box, Willow and Tara were behind the counter, collecting the various herbs and other ingredients they'd need for the protection spell. Dawn sat on the other side, staring wide-eyed, as Tara gave a running commentary of the items Willow took from the shelves. Buffy had specified no actual casting for Dawn, but Tara and Willow figured a little education in the herbal aspect of witchcraft wouldn't hurt.   
  
Tara took a small vial from Willow and turned toward Dawn as she described its contents. "This is peppermint oil." She carefully opened it and held it out for Dawn to smell. "It has a cleansing effect that really helps focus the energies."  
  
Dawn smiled as she sniffed the oil. "Mmm… Makes me think of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Hey, do you want to stop for some on the way home?"  
  
Giles passed behind her just then, and stated firmly without stopping, "No."  
  
Dawn turned toward him pleading, "Oh, come on. Why not?"  
  
"Because, it is getting late and I promised Buffy I'd have you home at a decent hour tonight." He drained the last of his tea and set the cup down. "Now finish up so we can get going."  
  
Willow smiled at Dawn "Maybe next time."  
  
Dawn gave a half-hearted smile, then suddenly looked up at Willow excitedly, "Oh I forgot to tell you. Remember that guy at school I told you about?" At Willow and Tara's nod she continued, "Well, I did like you said, and he asked me out! Can you believe it? Now if I can just get Ms. Overprotective-control-freak to let me go. He said he wants to go to a movie Friday, do you think Buffy'll let me?"  
  
As the girls chatted about the possibility, Willow began putting their ingredients in a large bag. Without really paying attention, she picked up a tiny ancient box sitting near their stuff and put it in the bag as well.   
  
*******************   
  
Buffy strolled through the darkness, lost in thought. Other than the one attack, the night had been pretty uneventful. Xander and Anya had decided to call it a night long ago, and Buffy promised after one more sweep she would, too. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was headed, or even where she was. Had any even slightly stealthy vampires been watching, they would have had a perfect opportunity. Luckily for her, she was alone.  
  
She thought about the fight with Dawn earlier. She knew she was a bit out of practice, but Dawn? Dawn had nearly managed to take her. Dawn. Her little sister. _It was just some crazy fluke_, She thought to herself. But the vampire she had fought tonight had nearly got the best of her as well. _Ok, so that's two votes for Buffy-as-weakling. What is wrong with me_? Giles had told her she needed time. Problem was she felt she had already wasted enough time. She had been gone for months, and even though her mind didn't know the difference, her body obviously did. She needed to get her performance level back and she needed it back now.  
  
She looked up and realized she was in front of Spike's crypt. She shook her head, _It always comes back to you, doesn't it_. She sighed and walked toward the door. She had avoided him as long as she could. He was the only one left who might be able to help her. She was just going to have to bury this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and talk to him.  
  
She forcefully slammed the door open out of habit, before realizing it was probably not the best approach if she wanted his help. She was right. He glared up at her from his TV watching chair. "Oh great. Ms. Indecisive strikes again. What is it this time luv, one of your Scoobies go and catch some evil demon's fancy? Or are you just looking for someone to kick around? 'Cause if that's what you're after, I told you, I'm done." He turned back to the TV.  
  
"Spike, there's no reason to get so defensive…"  
  
"No reason?" He stood up and faced her. "Hello, weren't you the one just bit my head off for trying to help you? What did you bloody expect me to do, welcome you with open arms?"   
  
"Well apparently, expecting to have a civil conversation with you is too much to ask." She saw the hurt in his eyes for just an instant before he covered it up with anger.   
  
"Conversation? Oh, yea, you've been a great one with the conversation lately," he said sarcastically.  
  
She crossed her arms at him instinctively, preparing herself against the verbal beating she knew was coming. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What it means pet, is that I thought we had an understanding before you took that little dive of yours. Thought you knew you could count on me. But from the moment you came back you've been nothing but cold to me, ignoring me, treating me like dirt. And when I step in to keep you safe, how do you repay me? You tell me you don't **need** me. What you need is a good thrashing, maybe then you'll wake up and realize - You're weak."  
  
"I know." He was right, and if one of them didn't calm down soon they'd never get anywhere. And she'd never get the help from him she so desperately needed.  
  
Spike blinked at her, surprised. "You do? Well, good. 'bout time." He sat back down in his chair. "So what you gonna do about it."  
  
Buffy stood between him and the TV. "First, I'm going to apologize." She sighed and stepped back to lean on the TV turning it off as she did.   
  
"I'd say that's a start." He sat looking at her, calmly waiting for more.  
  
She could tell this wasn't going to be easy. "What is it with us anyway? I mean, you're right, before I died we had reached a… an understanding. Now it's suddenly back to the same fighting we've always done, like nothing changed." She began pacing in front of him, her pent up frustration finally spilling out as she talked. "But it has changed, everything's changed, and that's what's really bugging me. I spent years becoming stronger, more powerful. Now suddenly I feel like I'm back to square one… No, worse than square one. More like square negative fifty. I still remember everything I should do, I just can't seem to do it, and no one understands this, even though they say they do." She realized she was babbling and stopped herself short. She turned to look at Spike. He was sitting there, watching her, concern obvious on his face. _Well at least he's not angry at me anymore._ She thought. She waited for him to speak but he just sat there. Seconds ticked by in silence. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"I'm just waiting to hear the words, pet." He tilted his head and smiled at her.  
  
"Words. What words? I already said I'm sorry."   
  
He stood and took a step toward her, grinning like he'd won a great prize. "Well… no, you didn't actually, but those aren't the words I'm talking about."  
  
She pursed her lips at him and paused for a long moment. He kept staring at her with that smart ass-look that got under her skin so easily.   
  
"Come on luv. I know you can do it." He stepped toward her again, his teasing voice matching the smirk on his face. "Come on, let's hear it." He stopped right in front of her and looked into her eyes. This was it, he knew. If he was really going to help her, she was going to have to let go of the past, and her pride.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, furious that he was pushing her buttons again. As if they'd never been apart, he was making her blood boil with the tone of his voice, the stupid grin on his face. "Fine, I need you Spike, please help me." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Good. Let's try it again. This time, like you actually mean it." He captured her eyes with his own, the humor in them completely gone now. He was mere inches from her and it was killing him not to take her in his arms and kiss her.   
  
She looked in his eyes and something in her broke. The wall that rose automatically whenever she was near him, began to crack and crumble. She spoke again, this time sincerely, honestly, and from her heart. "Please help me Spike. I need you." She waited, terrified for his reply.  
  
He smiled kindly at her. "Well done luv. You're progressing already." He backed away from her, his entire body screaming at him not to. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. We can meet tomorrow and talk it over." He hoped she would leave quickly. He was struggling to keep from grabbing her to him, but he knew what she needed was a friend, not some love struck fool, desperate to hold the woman he loved.  
  
Buffy suddenly realized she was exhausted. All the stress she had been under lately, not to mention her anxiety about talking to Spike, had finally caught up to her. She had to stifle a yawn. "Good. Um, that sounds fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded, and she walked quickly out the door, relieved he had given her an out.  
  
*******************   
  
Willow's room was beautiful; white candles were lit everywhere, and Chamomile flowers were scattered around a sacred circle in the middle of the floor. Sage incense was burning, giving the room a heady aroma. Willow and Tara had gone all out for Dawn's protection spell. They wanted it to be perfect and had used every herb, incense, and color that they knew to be protective in any way. As Tara was setting the last of the vials out of the bag, she noticed the tiny puzzle box Willow had taken from the shop.  
  
"What's this, hon?" She turned and held the box out to Willow who was putting one last white pillow on the floor.  
  
Willow looked up and frowned when she saw the box. "I have no idea. I've never seen it before." She walked over to Tara and took the box gently from her hands. She smiled as she looked the box over, "It's pretty… in an old sort of way. Where did you get it?"  
  
"It was in the bag. You must have got it from the Magic Box." She put down the empty bag and took her place in the circle.   
  
Willow absently placed the box on the dresser behind her. "I'll return it tomorrow." She walked back over to join Tara in the circle and begin the protection spell.  
  
*******************   
  
The next afternoon, Giles was in the training room, giving orders with a huge smile on his face. "Left hook. Jab. Jab. Uppercut. No, watch your elbow. Better." He was so impressed with the progress Dawn was making. She had started out training well, but after coming so close to beating Buffy yesterday, she was even more focused. She had a drive and determination Buffy had taken a long time to show in her training, and still, even now, there were times Buffy didn't really give 100 percent. Not Dawn. Every session with her was a joy. She listened intently, improved steadily, and showed amazing control. It was as if she'd been training her whole life.   
  
As Dawn hit the bag again Giles reminded himself of her mysterious origins. _But she hasn't had a 'whole life'. She's only been with us for a year now. Before that she was just a, well, energy transformed_. He grinned as she awkwardly tried a new move. "You need to plant you feet wider before you step into that one, Dawn." She did, but was still wobbly. "And pivot from the waist not… Yes, much better." He thought to himself, _Dawn is anything but normal_.  
  
Buffy stood watching, unnoticed, from the doorway. She had seen the awkward move and had smiled knowingly. _She thinks she's so tough? She'd be toast in the field._ When Dawn improved instantly under Giles coaching she frowned. _Wow. She learns fast. Still can't take me though_. She clapped loudly startling both of them. "Very nice. I almost couldn't see that wide-open spot over your ribcage, where I could have easily taken you out. You're doing very well." Sarcasm was dripping in every word and Dawn glared at her sister.  
  
She turned back to the bag and began the set again, concentrating on making each move perfect. They watched her in silence. The harder she tried, she better she got. After only a few tries she managed a set that was textbook perfect. Giles was floored. "Um… that was… that was very good Dawn." He said with a smile. He looked at Buffy and saw her returned amazement.  
  
Dawn bounced up to them. "See? I told you I'd get it. I'm good." She said proudly. She saw the look of concern on their faces. 'Oh come on, that was good. Don't try to deny it. I know I got it perfect that time. I could feel it, see it in my mind like. Very cool feeling." She smiled back at the bag. It had been perfect, well, that last set anyway.   
  
She thought about how hard she had been working these last few months. Every time she made a mistake she thought about Glory. She had been so terrified the night Glory had taken her. She never wanted to feel that scared again. She knew Spike would protect her, but he couldn't be there all the time, what with his deadly allergy to the sun and all. So, she had convinced Giles to let her train.   
  
She turned to look at Giles. He had been so careful with her at first, like she was precious glass that would break at the slightest touch. Dawn changed that attitude real fast though, on their third training session when she landed a left hook to Giles' jaw. The punch had sent him reeling, and Dawn immediately told him how sorry she was and she'd never do it again. "No, no" He had corrected her. "That's ok Dawn, you did fine. Actually, I let my guard down". He had stared at her and suddenly he realized how strong she was. It was up to him to help her control that strength or she might hurt herself or someone else. From that point on they were all business.   
  
Buffy's voice broke through her thoughts. "Yes, Dawn that was good. But it was just one set. You can't just throw a few perfect punches and step back to admire yourself. If you do that in a real fight you'll get creamed. Or worse." Buffy was still uneasy about Dawn training but she was trying to be supportive.  
  
"I know that." Dawn rolled her eyes at Buffy. "But this is just training. If it had been a real vampire, I wouldn't have stopped till he was dusty." She smiled.  
  
"Vampire? Real vampire? There's no way you'll ever, ever, fight a real vampire. Think more like school bully." Buffy thought training for self-protection was one thing; training for vampire slaying, well that was her job.  
  
Dawn ignored her and turned to Giles. "What's next? Oh, can we do kicks today?" Her eyes lit up at the thought.  
  
Giles picked up a water bottle and handed it to her. "No, actually, I think that's enough for today. We can start on kicking tomorrow when you're rested." They left the training room with Dawn bringing up the rear, pleading for 10 more minutes on the bag.  
  
As they entered the back of the shop Willow and Tara were entering from the front. "Hey guys. Have you finished with the spell yet?" Buffy sat at the research table.  
  
"Yup. Well, except for one small detail." Tara approached Dawn and held out a small sachet. She spoke firmly to her, keeping eye contact the whole time. "You must keep this with you for 24 hours. Don't open it, and don't put it down for anything, not even to shower."  
  
Dawn reverently took the tiny silk drawstring bag and looked it over. "What's in it?"  
  
"Just some herbs, you know, Rosemary, Bay laurel, Cinnamon. Plants with protective powers." Willow smiled as Dawn sniffed at the sachet and grinned.  
  
"And don't forget the most important ingredient," Tara spoke up with a smile, "Willow power."  
  
Willow blushed slightly as Tara sat next to her. "Not just me, you helped too."  
  
"Nah, I just set up the circle and lit the candles. You're the one with the power punch. When she finished the incantation, I could swear I saw it glow." She pointed to the sachet in Dawns hand and smiled a teasing smile at her.  
  
Dawn stared back wide-eyed. "Really?"  
  
Tara giggled lightly, "No, not really. But I know the spell worked. You can just feel it when it goes right." She smiled at Willow who grinned back, then looked at Dawn.  
  
"Just do like she said and nothing will be able to hurt you."   
  
Suddenly Anya yelled from behind the counter, making them all jump. "OH! Oh! Where is it! Dawn!" She flew over to the table pointing at Dawn the whole time. "Where did you put it? I know you have it. I've told you before, you can't go playing with the merchandise. It is not a jewelry box and I want it back now!"  
  
Dawn jumped up and looked around innocently. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh yes you did, missy. It was laying right on the counter earlier today when you were collecting your… smelly plants… and now it's gone." Anya glared at Dawn.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, and I certainly didn't take anything. I swear." She backed up behind Buffy.  
  
Anya narrowed her eyes at her for a moment trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. _Children can be very sneaky_, She thought.   
  
She turned as Tara spoke up timidly. "M, m, maybe if you described the, the, thing, we could help you look for it."  
  
"It is not a thing. It is an ancient and mystical Chinese puzzle box that should not be played with." The last two words were directed back at Dawn still hiding behind Buffy.  
  
Willow looked at Tara and cringed. She took a deep breath and stood up next to Anya. "Um, Anya? Was the box, dark brown wood, about so big," She held up her hands about six inches apart forming a box. "With strange markings on it?"  
  
Anya smiled at her "You know where it is? Oh that's very good. Whew!" She relaxed and gave everyone a big grin. "It's an extremely dangerous item. Where is it?"  
  
Willow decided faster was better. She grabbed her bag and began backing up toward the door. "I took it by accident, and brought it home. I'm sorry. I know right where it is. I'm going to get it right now. I will be back as fast as I can." She turned and ran out of the store.  
  
Anya turned back to the table. "This is not good. It can't be left lying around like that. If the wrong person should find it… well, it would not be good." She sat down looking worried.   
  
Giles came out of the storage room just then and saw the cash register open. "Anya." He closed it and walked over to the table where she was sitting. "For God's sake, what's the matter with you, you left the register open. It's a good thing…" He froze when he saw her ashen face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The Puzzle Box is gone." Anya spoke quietly.  
  
"Oh dear Lord. Are you sure?" Giles looked the counter over from where he stood.  
  
Tara piped up "I, It's not gone. Willow went home to get it."  
  
"Willow has it?" He turned to Anya, "You let Willow have it?"  
  
"I didn't let her. She took it when I went back to help you carry that stupid box to the front of the store. If you had bigger muscles this wouldn't have happened." They were both very upset and glaring angrily at each other.  
  
Buffy decided it was enough. She stepped up next to Giles. "Why is it such a big deal? What is it, some enchanted box with a demon inside?"  
  
"Good guess." Anya looked impressed.  
  
"No, not exactly." Giles sighed and sat down. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. "The Box is a very ancient relic from northern England. The Council sent it to us for Anya to have a look at. Apparently, she has firsthand knowledge of its origins, and they thought she could help them figure out how to, um… disarm it, so to speak."  
  
"Wait- it's a weapon?" Buffy didn't like the sound of that.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes and stood up. "You know Giles, without a book in front of you, you are really bad at telling stories." She turned to the group sitting at the table and smiled. "When I was very young, my mother, who was widowed at the time, fell in love with this rich English guy. We even lived in his house for a while. He had this one huge room where he kept all kinds of mystical items."  
  
"One day he caught me playing in there. I thought he would punish me, but instead he sat me down on his lap, and showed me the puzzle box. 'All the items in this room have a history' he said, 'Most of them have a tragic, terrifying history. Let me tell you this box's history, and if, when I'm finished, you still want to play in here, I will let you.'" She paused and looked around at the interested faces. "This is the story he told me."  
  
"A long time ago there was a man who fell in love with a powerful witch. Try as he might to woo her, she wanted nothing to do with him, stating that he was corrupt and evil. Frustrated by his useless attempts to win her love, and angered by her thoughtless rejection of him, he commissioned a spell from a mystical wizard to make her love him. The wizard gave the man a puzzle box, and told him to have someone give it to her as a gift, on the night of the next new moon. Then each night till the moon was full, he must steal one strand of her hair while she slept, and put it in the secret compartment on the bottom of the box. On the night of the full moon she would be his forever."  
  
"The man took the box and did as he was told. Each night he crept to her room and took one strand of her golden hair while she was sleeping. He then placed it in the secret compartment the wizard had shown him. On the night of the full moon, he went to her room once more, thrilled to know she would finally be his. When he arrived, however, she was lying dead on the floor, the box clutched tight in her lifeless hand."  
  
"In a rage he stole the box and went to the wizard, demanding answers. The wizard replied that the lady was indeed his forever, her spirit forever locked inside the magic puzzle box. The man killed the wizard in a blind fury. Only then did he realize that the secret to opening the top of the box and freeing his beloved had died with him."  
  
"The legend says that whoever manages to open the box will release the tortured and angered spirit of the witch trapped inside." Anya smiled proudly at the wide eyes around her. She turned to Giles "That is how you tell a story."  
  
They looked at each other for a second before springing into action. Anya headed for the bookshelf. "I think I remember seeing the box mentioned in one of your heavy, boring books Giles." She began looking over the titles.  
  
Giles was headed up to the loft where 'the good stuff' was kept. "They are not boring," he called over his shoulder.  
  
Buffy had grabbed her bag and she and Tara were headed to the front door. "Tara and I will go to Willow's. Hopefully she's still there."   
  
As they were halfway to the door, Xander came in. "What's up, guys?" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Help research." Buffy stated gruffly as they passed him.  
  
"Oh. Good. Research. How glad am I that I didn't miss that thrilling pastime?' he said in his most sarcastic voice.  
  
*******************   
  
When Willow got home she went straight to her dresser, snatched the puzzle box and started to leave. Halfway to the door she stopped and looked down at the box. She frowned, peering at the edge of one side. A crack she hadn't noticed before was barely visible. "Oh great. If I broke it Anya will make me pay for it, and then I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
She walked back over to the dresser and turned on the study lamp to get a better look. She noticed the hairline crack went along the exact edge where the top and side met. In fact, there was a crack all the way around the top. "It must open somehow." she turned it over looking for a latch, but it appeared solid.   
  
Suddenly a strange feeling came over her. She needed to get the box open, and open now. She sat down on the bed and began pushing and pulling at the 'lid' trying to get it open. After a minute, she sat and stared at it using her power to will it open. Nothing. As if someone whispered by her ear, she thought, _It must be a puzzle. Try brains not brawn_.  
  
She turned the box over and studied the intricate carvings on the bottom. A man and a woman were standing facing each other. They were wearing samurai type clothes. The man's arms were outstretched toward the woman, and between them was a large, round circle that looked like the sun, with rays beaming down on the woman.   
  
Willow pushed on the circle. Nothing. The woman had her hands up as if to catch the circle. _Maybe it's a ball_, Willow thought. She pushed on the right side of the woman as if to bring her closer to the ball-sun-circle. Suddenly the circle slid back into the box allowing the woman to move over to the man. When their hands touched, the top of the box sprung open, and a shadowy figure expanded out of the box.   
  
Willow dropped the box in fear, and stared at the ghostly apparition now looming above her. She jumped up off the bed, and chanted at the figure, "By Isis' hands and Thor's hammer, No darkness evil, shall cross this barrier." An invisible wall rose around her.  
  
The figure laughed, a loud woman's cackle that sent shivers up Willow's spine. "Foolish child. Your powers are nothing compared to mine." It looked Willow over and smiled. "And yet, you may prove useful still." It approached her, effortlessly crossing the invisible barrier. Willow had only time to inhale a scream before the figure enveloped her.   
  
  
To be continued…  
  
*******************  



	2. The Box ch2

The Box ch1

**The Box**  
**Chapter 2**  
By Cindell T.  
  


  
**Spoilers:** Takes place after "The Gift"  
**Rated:** PG-13 for typical vampire-slaying violence.  
**Note:** _Words in Italics_ are thoughts  
**Standard Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the Buffy The Vampire Slayer creator Joss Whedon. I am only using them for my story, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue, I have no money. No, really.  
  
**Acknowledgements:** My most sincere and heartfelt thanks go out to my two betas. Abby and Tracy both helped me more than they'll ever know. This story would literally not be the same without their input. I'm very new to writing fanfic and they have been indispensable to me. Besides all the usual technical stuff, they gave me the courage to share what I wrote with you all. Thank you so much guys. You are the best. :)  
  
**Synopsis:** The Box takes place only days after the gang has brought Buffy back from the dead. She is feeling out of place, and the one person she should be talking to, is the only person (well, vampire) she is avoiding. While Buffy tries to come to grips with that, Willow releases an ancient evil, and Tara leads the gang in the fight to save her. S/B shippy because I like it like that :)  
  
***************   
As the dark shadow seeped in through Willow's skin, her head dropped and hung for a moment, then slowly raised up. She walked gracefully to the dresser's mirror to look herself over. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the dresser. As her left hand brushed against the amulet lying there, suddenly she stood up straight, as light shot from her eyes into the amulet.  
  
When it stopped, the old witch blinked several times, then frowned into the mirror. She recognized the black-void-eyes of her reflection. She stepped back and asked, with the slightest tremor in her voice, "What do **you** want?"  
  
Her reflection replied, "You were given this body for a reason, old woman. If you wish to keep it, you will do as your Master bids."  
  
"And what is that?" She never did like serving that master. He was the only one who had ever made her afraid. But now, after centuries trapped in the box, she was beginning to feel perhaps he wasn't as powerful as he appeared. Perhaps, it was time to stop being afraid.  
  
Her reflection raised its chin slightly. "There is much untapped power in the child you possess. It will take time for you to gain complete control of that power. The Master bids you do so, as quickly as possible. We will contact you again soon. Be ready." With that, the eyes of the reflection returned to normal.  
  
The old witch glared at the mirror. "So, the Master needs me again does he? Well, what about my needs?" She looked over her new body. "This girl may not have my statuesque beauty," Willow's eyes nearly sparkled with an evil mischief. "But, she will serve my needs, well enough." She walked to the door and left, without closing it behind her.  
  
*******************  
  
Xander suddenly spoke up from his place at the research table. "Here's something." He paused as he read some more. "Oh wait. Never mind. This won't help."  
  
Giles looked annoyingly at him. "Xander, that's the fifth time you've found something that 'won't help'. I would appreciate your letting me know when you find something that **will** help."   
  
"Will help. Gotcha." Xander tiredly picked up another book from the pile scattered on the table.  
  
"You know, this might not be so bad." Anya said, trying to sound positive. As all eyes turned toward her, she continued, "If she's taken over Willow we just need to find the right incantation to separate them." Her cheerfulness quickly dissolved as another thought occurred to her. "Of course, getting the witches spirit out, without her taking over someone else, will be extremely difficult."  
  
Giles looked up from his book and took off his glasses. As he cleaned them with a handkerchief, he explained, "Yes, it's not like an exorcism, that will work on any old possession. It needs to be a specific spell for this specific situation, a witch's spirit possessing a witch's body. The souls share too many characteristics for any other spell to work."  
  
Dawn frowned at Anya. "What happens if we use the wrong one?"  
  
"Well, she could die. But she's so strong it's much more likely she'd just go insane." Anya frowned. "I suppose that it is pretty bad after all."  
  
Spike entered the shop just then. "What's pretty bad?"  
  
Xander thankfully looked up from the book he was struggling through. "Long story short; Willow has a magic puzzle box that's home to the wicked witch of Old England. We figure being the smarty pants that is Willow, she's probably opened the box and is now possessed by said wicked witch. And we can't find the spell to get her out, without hurting Willow."  
  
"Magic puzzle box?" Spike looked over Dawn's shoulder.  
  
"Enoch's Enchanted Puzzle Box." Anya said absently.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Do a clarifying spell." Spike walked around to where Giles was sitting. He picked up a large book that had been placed to the side, and flipped through the pages. "Here it is." He handed it to Giles.   
  
"'Soul clarifying'?" Giles frowned at Spike.  
  
"Yup. Combine that with any of the soul separation spells, and Willow will be just fine."   
  
"How do you know this?" Giles wasn't sure he liked the idea of a vampire giving spell-casting advice.  
  
"Knew this guy once, heavy into this stuff. Kept a huge library on the subject, Bigger than yours even." He looked at a slightly defensive Giles. "One night Dru and I decided to have a little fun with him…" He paused at the looks of dread around the table. _Bugger. Way to fit in Spike._ "Well anyway, I got kinda bored after a while, and decided to read a bit of his selection." He pointed at the book he had given Giles. "That was one of 'em."  
  
Giles read the spell a bit and smiled "I think this just might do it." He moved over to where Anya was sitting and together they engrossed themselves in figuring out the details.  
  
Spike looked around for a moment before commenting under his breath "Gee, thanks Spike. No problem. My pleasure." He sat glumly at the table next to Dawn. They had been more and more civil lately but still had a long way to go before he actually felt welcome around them. Except for Dawn. She always made him feel like he belonged. He smiled at her. "So, what's new Nibblet?"   
  
She returned his smile. "Buffy's letting me train with Giles after all."  
  
"See, what'd I tell you? I knew you could convince her." He looked around. "Where is big sis anyway?"  
  
*********   
Buffy stepped out of Willow's bedroom. "Not here. Where is she?"   
  
Tara turned around from the dresser with a worried look on her face. Ghostly was more like it. "Something's wrong… I feel…" She looked up at Buffy. "Willow's in trouble."  
  
Buffy took a step towards her and accidentally kicked something. It clattered across the floor stopping at Tara's feet. She bent down and picked up the small wooden box. She held it up and the top swung open. Realization that their worst fears were about to come true sunk in, and Tara's face went from worried to terrified. "She opened it. She freed the old witch's spirit and now she's possessed." Tara could feel the tears rising and looked at Buffy in panic.  
  
Buffy placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get her back." She tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Giles knows what he's doing. He'll figure out something and we'll get her back." Tara nodded at her, not sure she believed her but clinging to hope.  
  
"You got that 'bout half right luv." Spike's voice from the doorway made them both jump. "Giles was clueless on this one, till yours truly clued him in." He flashed a smile at Buffy then turned seriously to Tara. "But she's right about one thing, we will get her back." Tara smiled in thanks.   
  
Buffy got straight to business. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, it's not going to be easy. That box wasn't a prison for just any old witch. One that was in there, she was one of the most powerful witches of her day. Took some pretty strong magic to get her in there," he nodded toward the box. "Gonna take some even stronger magic to destroy her." He looked at Tara seriously. "That's where you come in, Tara. You need to do a soul clarifying spell."  
  
"W, What? No way, I, I can't." Tara shook her head.  
  
Buffy looked perplexed "What's a soul clarifying spell?"   
  
"O, only the most d, difficult and, and dangerous kind of s, spell there is." Tara fear showed clearly in her voice. "Th, there's no way. I, I can't do it."  
  
"Yes you can." Spike placed both hands on her shoulders. "I keep telling you, you're much stronger than you think. You have the power within you to work this magic, no one else does."   
  
"I, I don't know." She looked fearfully up at Spike. "What if, what if something goes wr, wrong."  
  
"It won't. And even if it does, we'll be there, all of us." He looked over at Buffy. He knew Tara could pull it off but she was going to need all the support they could give.   
  
"Of course we will. But Spike's right, you can do this. For Will." Buffy smiled hopefully at Tara. It was all up to her. The shyest one of the bunch now had to be the strongest. She had to find some way to put aside her self-doubt and step up to the challenge.  
  
Tara turned and stepped away from them. Head down, she thought hard about what she needed to do. The spell was dangerous, not only for Willow but for her as well. If things went too wrong, she could lose her mind in the process. The thought of returning to the state Glory had forced upon her sent a shiver down her spine. _Course that might not happen at all. I could be possessed by the witch, or, I could end up dead._ She realized none of that mattered as long as Willow was alright. She had never thought she would ever love someone as much as she loved Willow. She would do anything for her.   
  
Tara turned back with a determined look on her face. Her shoulders were back and head held high. The transformation from shy girl, to strong, determined woman was startling. Her voice was steady as she spoke. "Willow needs me, but she will need you all as well. The witch won't hurt her because she needs her body. Problem is, the more time that goes by, the harder it will be to get her out. Spike, I need you and Buffy to find Willow. Don't do or say anything to let her know what's going on. She needs to think we don't know she's possessed. That's vital. Just stay with her."   
  
"What are you going to do while we're Willow-sitting?" Spike liked the new take-charge attitude Tara was showing.   
  
She grabbed a charm bracelet off the dresser and held it tightly. Willow had given it to her last year as a good luck charm. "I'm going to gather the gang back at the Magic Box and go through what needs to be done. I'll need Anya, Giles…and Dawn to help perform the spell." Buffy frowned and Tara read her mind "Dawn will be safe, Buffy, don't worry. Willow and I are the only ones taking any risk. In two hours, bring Willow to me." She turned purposefully and strode out the door.  
  
**************   
From the minute Tara walked into the Magic Box, they could tell something was different. Her walk was purposeful, her posture straight, and the look in her eyes screamed 'I'm all business, so get the hell out of my way.' She went straight to the research table, where Anya and Giles were sitting. "Spike and Buffy are going to find Willow. Looks like you guys have been busy." A pentagram was drawn on the floor with a lit candle at each point. The table was littered with small vials and boxes of herbs. A large bowl, filled with herbs and stones sat next to a box of matches.   
  
Xander had just finished lighting the incense on a nearby counter and returned to the table. "That spell looked pretty serious. We figured the sooner we were ready, the better."  
  
Tara smiled sadly at him and sighed. "I'm afraid it won't be that simple. Willow has been taken over by an old and powerful witch," She placed the open box on the table in front of them. "A witch who has spent the last few hundred years trapped in a box. Now that she's found a body, she's gonna do everything in her power to keep it. A few herbs and some hocus-pocus won't work." She sighed and looked around the room. "Keep the circle, a pentagram is a powerful symbol. Lose the herbs and the incense, and one of the candles."  
  
"But the spell says we need that stuff." Anya worriedly took the book from Giles and held it out to her. "See, it says we need all of it."  
  
Tara took the book and closed it. "I know what it says. And I also know that herbs and oils only have as much power as you give them. The real power comes from within yourself. We're the ones who will save Willow, not some leaves and twigs." She placed the book down and looked around at them. "We can do this, but we're gonna have to do it my way, understand?" They all nodded. She frowned suddenly when she realized what was missing. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She's got some big test at school tomorrow. She's studying in the training room." Anya took Xander's hand and smiled weakly at him. She was feeling suddenly small and frightened. Tara's new attitude was unsettling after seeing her timid for so long. Anya could feel something big was coming, big and scary. She squeezed Xander's hand tighter trying to draw comfort.   
  
"Please go get her. We need her." Tara's voice left no room for argument and Xander immediately headed to the back room. They waited silently for Dawn and Xander to return, each lost in their own thoughts. The air was heavy with a sense of dread. When Xander and Dawn were seated at the table with the rest, Tara laid out her plan.   
  
****************   
Spike and Buffy walked down the street, glancing in the alleys as they passed. They had already been to most of the cemeteries, and all Willow's usual haunts. They were now headed to the Bronze. If she wasn't there, Buffy had no idea what she was going to do. She glanced at Spike, then turned her head around before he could catch her eye. She wanted to talk to him, but it felt so strange.  
  
She decided it would be best to just get it over with. She took a breath and spoke at the same time as Spike.  
  
"We need to talk." They both did a double take and tried again. "You first."   
  
They stopped walking and stared at each other. Smiles crept over both their faces. Buffy shook her head and mumbled… again at the same time as Spike, "This is crazy."   
  
She looked up at him in surprise and realized that time was on purpose. "Stop that!" He said at the same time as her. She glared at him as he matched her expression. Suddenly it was too much for her and she started laughing.  
  
Spike smiled in relief and began walking again. After the first two in-sync replies, he realized how tense she was and decided to try to snap her out of it… at least for the moment. He figured she would either find his little game funny, or hit him. Luckily it had worked as he hoped.   
  
She was smiling as they continued on, now only a few blocks from their destination. "You always know exactly what I need, even when I don't want to admit it." She turned her head to smile sincerely at him. "Thank you." _There. I said it. That wasn't so bad. I guess._  
  
That's what friends are for, pet." Spike glanced down a side street, then crossed.  
  
"Is that what we are?" Buffy suddenly felt the inexplicable need to know if he still loved her. "Are we really friends?"  
  
"Buffy," He stopped walking and turned toward her. "That night at your house, when I said I knew you'd never love me, and was ok with that… I meant it. I'm not bloody happy about it mind you, but I accept it. What you need to realize, is that it won't change how I feel about you. Nothing will. If what you need is a friend, then that's what I'll be. If you need a patrolling partner, I'll be that too. Whatever you need… I'll be here for you, for as long as you need me. But you have to bloody well make up your mind. Decide what you want me to be and stick to it. Don't bloody use me, throw me away, then think I'll come running again when you call. I may have settled for that at one point, but not anymore."  
  
"But that's just it Spike. I don't know what I need. Ever since I've come back everything feels so… off. Like…I, I…" She sighed and started walking again. "Never mind, we need to find Willow."  
  
"No luv, you need to settle this now. At least, as well as you can. It's gonna take time for everything to feel right again, but right now you need to accept that things are different. Things never will be the same again."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Gee, thanks ever so much for that comforting thought… not!"  
  
"It's the truth, Buffy, and you know it. Doesn't matter if you want to hear it or not." He took her hand and turned her to face him. "That off feelin'? It only feels like that 'cause you're trying to live in the past. Your brain's got with the program, but your heart doesn't want to believe it, because if it does, then the rules go right out the bloody window, and that scares you to death. Those comforting rules that were always so black and white before, are all grayed out now. That means you're gonna have to do some serious re-examinin' of what you believe in." Growing serious, he stared at her. "And that means change...an ocean of uncharted Buffy-water that you're afraid to bleedin' swim in. Might get something wrong, might make a mistake. Might drown in it." He let go of her hands and looked around briefly. Welcome to the real world luv. Humans make mistakes. You stop bein' scared of 'em, you'll start feelin' like things are gettin' back to normal. Not sayin' its easy, mind, but Buffy...you gotta want it bad enough. You have to stop bein' afraid."  
  
She looked away, at first resisting what he was saying, as she always did when he was making her face the truth. She sighed and looked back into his eyes. He did know her, and he was right. She was afraid to make mistakes. "Mistakes get people killed. I'm the Slayer. I can't afford to make mistakes."  
  
"You're forgetting one thing, luv… You're not alone." He smiled affectionately at her. She always had to be the strong one. But even strong ones need help sometimes. He watched the emotions play over her face as she realized what he was saying. He would always be there for her, whether she loved him or not.  
  
Buffy suddenly threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. She cried hard and long. She cried for all the times she had needed someone like Spike in her life. She cried for all the times she had pushed him away. She cried for the normal life she would never have. She cried… just to cry.  
  
Spike was shocked for only a moment. He had seen this breakdown coming. He put his arms around her gently and kissed the top of her head. His dead heart ached for her, for the loss she was finally letting herself feel. But he knew she needed to feel it. When you lose a loved one, you can't move on until you let yourself grieve. Buffy had lost herself, the girl she once was, and the woman she had begun to be. She was someone completely different now, and her life would forever be changed as a result. So Spike held her, letting her sob out her grief, being the friend she now knew he could be.  
  
As the tears slowed, Buffy raised her head and took a step back. Pulling herself together, she looked into Spike's eyes and smiled a bittersweet smile. With a deep shuddering sigh she took both his hands in hers. "Thank you, for… well, for everything." She paused letting the importance of what she was about to say sink in. "Friend." She smiled. _It felt good to say that._  
  
Spike smiled back, amazed at the feelings flooding over him. Just before the tears could form, he let go of her hands and started walking again. "Speaking of friends, don't you think it's 'bout time we rescued Willow?"   
  
Buffy quickly matched his stride and together they advanced on the Bronze, newfound strength in their eyes. They had each other now, and together they would help get their friend back. What ever it took.  
  
*************   
The Bronze was packed. The band was cranking out some incredible dance tune, and everyone was having a great time. When the two blonds walked in and stood scanning the crowd, a scattered handful of people took one look, and tried to discreetly bolt for the back door. Buffy saw them leave, but they didn't have time to chase vampires right now. There was only one semi-supernatural being they wanted, "Willow."   
  
Spike saw her at the same time as Buffy spoke. They began slowly walking to the bar where she was talking to a tall, dark haired guy. "What are we gonna say to her?"   
  
Buffy looked at her watch. "Don't know, but whatever it is, we'd better come up with it quick." The two hours were just about up and Tara would be waiting. As they neared the bar, Willow leaned over to the guy she was talking to, and seductively ran her hand down his chest as she whispered in his ear.  
  
As Spike and Buffy drew close, Willow turned her head and frowned. "What do you want? I'm busy here." She turned back to the guy and smiled. "Go fight evil without me tonight."  
  
Buffy tried to sound as sincere as she could. "It's not about fighting evil, Willow. We, um, Dawn… she needs you."  
  
Willow stepped back from the guy. "Dawn?"  
  
Spike realized what Buffy was up to. 'fighting evil' would tip her off, and Tara obviously wasn't high on the old witch's list at the moment. Dawn, a harmless girl, now that would put the old witch at ease. "Yea. She needs your help with some studying."  
  
Buffy followed Spike's train of thought. "She has this really important test tomorrow and she's kinda freakin' out. You know, smart Willow to the rescue."  
  
Spike added. "Algebra can be such a bloody drag." He smiled at her hoping she would buy it.  
  
Willow looked from Spike to Buffy and back. She turned and looked at the guy she was with. "Leave us. I am needed elsewhere." The guy looked pissed but to his credit said nothing as he turned and skulked away.  
  
Buffy casually took one of Willow's arms and led her to the door. That was way too easy. She tried to be optimistic though, since they were headed in the right direction. She could only hope that Tara was ready for them when they got there.  
  
*********   
"I'm not ready yet!" Tara looked at the clock and began to panic. "T, they're gonna be here any m, minute and I, I'm not ready." Tara was sitting cross-legged in the center of the pentagram. Giles stood behind her, Anya to her right and Dawn to her left. They each held a candle and were facing the front door of the shop.  
  
Giles spoke in his calmest watcher training voice. "You are ready. Remain calm. Focus." He noticed her posture straighten again. He was there to do what he did best, provide the rock. The rock of strength, support, and calm.  
  
Anya was there as the link between the present and past. She was older than any of them, and had once held great power in her hands. "Do you mean just Tara or, or all of us?" She whispered.  
  
Dawn whispered back "I think he means all of us, but especially her." Dawn was the Key. The ritual with Glory had drained most of her magical essence, but Tara could feel that there were residual traces that would remain with her always. Once the Key, always the Key.   
  
Tara suddenly straightened, her senses heightened by the pentagram, and the dormant power of those around her. "They're here." Tara was the lens. The focal point through which the power would flow and be controlled to work her will.   
  
As the door began to open, Tara sent out a mental tug to the barrier spell she had placed around the shop. It was down now, but once Willow entered, Tara would activate it and she would not be able to leave. None of them would. One way or another, it would be settled here, now.  
  
*************   
As the old witch turned the corner, she saw a sign ahead, "The Magic Box". She breathed a small sigh of relief. The walk from the bar had been tedious. The tall, blond boy was cute, but there was something about him that was just off. The witch could feel it. He was not human. The shorter blond girl was human, but she talked endlessly. Carrying on and on about things the witch did not care to understand. One feeling permeated both their minds, "Save Willow."   
  
The old witch knew she was being led to a trap, from the minute she saw them at the bar. She laughed inside at the thought. _Trap me? Never again._ She was sure these children didn't have the strength or knowledge. She had decided to go along with them in order to teach them a lesson, and be rid of them. They certainly weren't powerful enough to block their minds from her, how could they ever have the strength to trap her. And the spell they were planning on using, though powerful in the right hands, would not work in this circumstance. The witch was prepared. Because of that, the spell would not work.   
  
As they reached the doorway, Buffy was jabbering about how grateful she was for Willow's help. Spike elbowed her and she shut up quickly, flashing the witch an overly big smile. The witch frowned but reached out to open the door. She suddenly stopped and tilted her head as if listening to some whisper on the air. She smiled at Buffy and stepped back from the door. "Why don't you go first, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike, and in the instant their eyes met, she knew he was thinking of Tara's warning, _'Don't do or say anything to let her know what's going on. She needs to think we don't know she's possessed. That's vital.'_ She stepped past Willow and grabbed the doorknob. Trying to make her voice sound slightly confused, like Willow was the one acting strange, she replied, "OK, Will." She slowly turned the knob and opened the door.   
  
As Buffy entered the shop, she felt a strange electricity crackle around her. She looked around the deserted store. The table was still scattered with books, and no one was around. "Dawn?" She turned with a confused look at Spike. _Something's wrong._  
  
"She must be in the training room. You know how lil' bit loves it in there." Spike tried to smile sincerely at Willow.   
  
Willow smiled back "Yea, training room." She began to walk down the couple steps following Buffy. As Buffy neared the research table the witch noticed a slight shimmer in the air. She glared at the empty space directly in front of Buffy. _Clever, but not clever enough._ "You can't hide from me, witch!"   
  
The door behind Spike suddenly slammed shut, causing the witch to spin in surprise. "No!" She turned around again to see Tara, Dawn, Anya and Giles arranged around a pentagram drawn on the floor. Tara was sitting cross-legged in the center, Dawn was standing on her left, Anya stood on her right. Directly behind Tara stood Giles, they each held an unlit black candle in front of them. The witch suddenly realized she'd been tricked. This wasn't the spell the vampire had held in his mind. She turned her head and watched him guide Buffy out of the way behind the foursome. She narrowed her eyes at them, and spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."  
  
"Neither do you." Tara's eyes turned black, and when she spoke it was with such strength, even the witch looked surprised. But only for a moment.  
  
"We'll see." The old witch began to turn back, then suddenly threw her arms out toward the group, fingers spread, as if throwing something. "Ditramey!"   
  
Tara, Anya and Giles fell back as if punched hard in the face. Dawn looked over at them in shock. She hadn't moved. The threesome quickly picked themselves up. As they were repositioning themselves, the witch frowned at Dawn, then noticed the satchel strung around her neck. She began to laugh. "A protection satchet will not save you child." She took a step toward Dawn but ran into an invisible barrier.  
  
"She's not the one who needs saving." Tara had regained her position and spoke a command, lighting the candles instantly. "Lumiere!" She then reached down in front of her placing her candle slightly away from her on the ground.  
  
While Tara wasn't looking, the old witch raised her hands over her head and brought them down, as if carrying a sword into the invisible barrier. A flash of light appeared and the witch stepped forward. She was surprised to find Tara floating in front of her, eyes black as night.  
  
The old witch was stronger than Tara thought, to be able to cross into the sacred circle. _No time for second guessing, just believe and get it done,_ she thought firmly. "No!" Tara commanded. The old witch was suddenly grabbed by unseen hands and thrown three feet, landing hard on her back.  
  
Tara held the box out towards the witch, who was slowly rising to her feet. "Rock and stone, made flesh and bone, I call the power of strength." A bright red light shot out from Giles, Through Tara, and into the box.  
  
"Time and space, past and present in one place, I call the power of ages." A bright gold light traveled from Anya, through Tara, and into the box.  
  
So far, things were going according to plan, but Tara was worried about the next link. She had tweaked the soul clarifying spell, working on pure instinct. She was sure the dormant power of The Key would be strong enough to hold the Old Witch. What she wasn't sure of, was her being strong enough to control that power once unleashed. As she looked into Willow's possessed eyes she could only hope.  
  
"The Living Key, submit to me, I call the power of capture." A bright green light went from Dawn's candle, through Tara, and into the box.  
  
At the mention of The Key, the Old witch glanced over at Dawn, fear registering for the first time on her face. "No." she barely whispered.   
  
The box grew brighter and brighter as Tara continued chanting. "Three powers I control, three powers I combine, to work my will in space and time."   
  
The witch realized she had underestimated them and turned to run out of the shop. She ran into another invisible barrier and whirled back toward the group. Looking trapped, she shouted at them, "You can't do this to me! I was going to be merciful, but not now." She raised her right hand, palm facing out, toward Tara.   
  
Tara suddenly shouted, "Contain!" The light that had been building in the box suddenly shot straight at the old witch, going straight through her palm and into her eyes. She began to scream, placing both hands on her head, as if to hold it together.   
  
The blinding light slowly dimmed, becoming a faded trail of three braided colors. It connected the box in Tara's hand with the eyes of the witch. Tara began chanting, "Separate. Soul incarnate. One become two." The witch doubled over, then bent nearly backwards, screaming the whole time. Tara continued, "Hecatae. Reclaim. One soul belongs to you."   
  
The witch stopped screaming and became still, "Tara please, stop. You're hurting me."   
  
The look on Willow's face nearly broke Tara's heart but she knew it was a trick. "Separate. Soul incarnate. One become two." Willow began screaming again, but Tara continued, "Hecatae. Reclaim. One soul belongs to you." A black shadowy form drew out of Willow's eyes, and slowly flowed along the multi colored braid. Willow's body collapsed, exhausted, to the floor.  
  
The shadow took human form, looking as if it was trying to back away from the box to which it was headed. "No! No please! You can't. You have no idea what it's like in there. Please no!"   
  
Willow struggled to look up at the figure pulling away from her. A woman's face appeared. It looked at Willow with the most heartbreakingly terrified face she had ever seen. "Help me," it whispered.  
  
Willow stood slowly, regaining some of her strength. She walked over to stand just outside the pentagram. "Tara stop!" Tara halted her chant but continued looking straight ahead. "You can't do this. You can't send her back to that prison."  
  
"What other choice is there?" Tara's voice sounded far away. Her strength was draining fast. "If we let her go she'll possess someone else."  
  
"No she won't. Break the connection now and she'll be free to find peace. She won't harm anyone." Willow saw Tara frown uncertainly. "Tara, trust me."   
  
Tara's features relaxed. "Dissipate!" Tara floated back to the floor, the candles blew out, and the cord connecting box and witch, faded away and disappeared. For a few seconds nothing happened.   
  
The shadow turned to face Willow. "Thank you." The old witch whispered to her. Suddenly the black form expanded outward three feet in all directions, contracted to a pinpoint, then exploded with a thunderclap. Black bits of dust flew every which way, like dark fireflies, only to disappear before they touched anything.   
  
Tara jumped up, and ran to Willow's arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh Willow, I was so scared."   
  
"You did great Tara, Better than great. You kicked some major wiccan butt." Willow smiled fondly at her, impressed by the strength and confidence she had shown.  
  
Tara was trembling. She couldn't believe she had won. Willow was always the one who took charge, not her. But here she was, the battle was over and everyone had gathered around her, offering congratulations and expressing their relief. It was over and Tara was the hero this time. She smiled bigger than ever as she hugged everybody. _Things are going to be different from now on._ She realized that she would always be shy and quiet, but now, she knew for a fact what everyone had been telling her for so long; she was much stronger than she seemed.   
  
***********   
Tara and Willow were both exhausted from their ordeal and decided to go home and call it a night. Tara was in the living room, straightening up a bit, when she noticed something glitter from under the dresser. She bent down and picked up a gold amulet. It was heavy and beautiful. She frowned at it, trying to remember where she'd seen it before. It had an elongated diamond shape and in the center was a square emerald. The gold backing and gold chain shone brightly in the dim light, almost as if they had an inner glow. _Must be Willow's._ She turned toward the bathroom to ask her about it.  
  
Willow was standing at the sink finishing up brushing her teeth. As Tara entered the bathroom, Willow jumped.  
  
Tara stopped and frowned at her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. Just a bit of left over wiggins from tonight. Being possessed kinda does that to you, I guess." She smiled then noticed the amulet in Tara's hand. She frowned at it. "What are you doing with that?"  
  
"I found it under the dresser. Is it yours?" Tara held it out for Willow to take.  
  
"Yea. I was trying to levitate it but nothing happened." At Tara's concerned look she continued hastily, "I know, I know. I was probably just tired. Distracted too." She looked down at the amulet in her hand. There was something weird about it, she just couldn't figure out what.  
  
"Well, you should be careful. I feel a lot of dormant power in it." Tara gave Willow a quick kiss and turned to leave. "Hurry up will you, I'm tired."  
  
Willow placed the amulet on the counter next to the sink and watched Tara go. She picked up a washcloth and began lathering it up. She paused and looked at the amulet as a glitter caught her eye. She reached out, and as she touched it, the light shot into her eyes, followed by the dark mist. She looked in the mirror. The eyes of her reflection clouded over, and soon two black voids were staring back at her. "What went wrong?" The reflection asked.  
  
"She is more powerful than we anticipated." Willow's body replied.  
  
The reflection agreed, "Soon she will be too powerful."  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, we will find a way."  
  
"Perhaps an indirect approach would work better." The reflection nodded towards the door.  
  
Willow looked out towards the bedroom, "There is a great bond between." She turned back to her reflection. "Tell them to make preparations. I will remain here, and watch for our next opportunity. Next time, we will succeed." The reflection nodded once and the eyes returned to normal.  
  
Willow blinked, and looked down at her washcloth. She suddenly felt so sleepy. She quickly washed up and went to bed, placing the amulet in the bottom of her jewelry box.  
  
************   
The next night, Spike and Dawn are in the training room, slowly circling each other. "So Little Bit, you think you're tough enough to take on the Big Bad?" He grinned at her.  
  
"I think I can handle myself." Dawn knew he wouldn't really hurt her, but if she was going to prove herself, she was going to have to take it seriously. Deadly seriously. She forced herself not to smile as he strutted around her. She turned with him, her senses on alert, waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
"You've only been training a couple weeks. Buffy's had years and she still couldn't take me. What makes you so sure you're up to it?" When Buffy died, Spike had taken to watching Dawn. He had seen her grow stronger. He knew what she was capable of, but she was still young. Spike was sure she could take care of herself at school, but he was beginning to think she had other plans for her newly-formed fighting skills.  
  
"Let's just say, you should know by now, never underestimate a Summers." She stopped turning and raised her hands, some sixth sense telling her it was time.  
  
"I never have… Nibblet." He lunged toward her, sending out a punch, quick as lightning. She blocked it easily and struck back hard. They went at it just as hard as she had with Buffy. Some of Dawn's hits landed, some didn't, but neither one had a clear advantage. It was beginning to look like a stalemate.  
  
Spike suddenly saw what he had been waiting for. He ducked under her swing and slipped in behind her trapping her in a headlock. He grabbed her left arm and pulled it behind her exposing her neck. He looked down at the pulsing veins and smiled. He could feel her sudden fear, could smell it on her skin. He decided if she had any crazy thoughts of fighting vampires, this was the moment he would clear such thoughts out of her head for good. He whispered evilly at her. "Whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
Buffy walked in just in time to see Spike grab her. She was about to attack when she realized he didn't have his game face on. She was standing close enough to help if it was needed but she decided to hang back for a minute. Besides as long as he had the chip, he couldn't hurt her.   
  
Dawn was struggling, terrified for a minute, till she saw Buffy leaning against the door jam, out of the corner of her eye. She realized that there was no real danger or Buffy would have already gotten Spike off her. She smiled as her confidence came back. She just needed a distraction. She strained to turn enough for Spike to realize Buffy was standing there.   
  
Spike saw her and his eyes went wide. "Buffy."  
  
Dawn took that moment to twist. Facing Spike, she dropped and kicked, sending him over her head to land on his back. She jumped up and straddled him, placing the point of a stake to his chest triumphantly. "You're dust."  
  
Buffy laughed at Spike's expense. He rolled his eyes at her then looked up at Dawn. "Well, well. I guess you were right. It's best not to underestimate you after all, huh Nibblet?"  
  
*******************  



End file.
